Winged as Destined
by Moonlit Iris
Summary: WARNING: AU! Dreams are said to be unreal, not really experienced. Dreams are mere images that play in your mind like a film on a screen. But what happens when dreams become reality? When they become the door to something that is yours? When it's what lea
1. Inherytance

Winged as Destined

"Inherytance"

Author: **Moonlit Iris**

**Disclaimer: The characters and places in this Fanfic are not my creations. They belong to JK Rowling. A very creative, wonderful author. I repeat, none of the characters nor places or anything similiar to what has been read in the actual HP series belongs to me, thank you.**

**AU: This story is writen in form of Alternative Universe. Not many things are changed but there are enough things changed to make this into an AU. ). If you do not enjoy AU please don't read any further. Thank You. And to those who will be reading: ENJOY!**

"Lily!" A voice boomed from downstairs. The green eyed witch burst into the nursery and wrapped the bundle in her arms.

"_Give up the boy, foolish mudblood!_" A black cloaked figure stood behind Lily. Lily straightened up, her back rigid. Her eyes stared focused on the white wall ahead of her. A tear stained her cheek and clung to her jaw line.

"Forever more will I be at your side. Forever more…" The mother spoke at the bundle in her arms.

The figure hissed behind her. "_Avada-Kadavra._" A flash of green slowly illuminated the room. Lily held in her shuddering breath.

Time seemed to slow down a notch. Lily stared down into the face of her baby boy. His orbs of green stared into hers. The tear that clung from her jaw lineslowly ran down to the tip of her chin. Everything was moving gradually as Lily felt the death of the cast spell slowly inching its way towards her. The tear slowly dropped from her chin and made a slow fall towards the child's forehead. Where the tear had landed, a red, lighting shaped scar etched itself on the child's forehead.

"Goodbye, Harry…" her voice came in a whisper. With those words spoken time returned to its original state and everything happened so fast. The green flash left and went and all that remained in the room was a cloaked figure, a child, and the body of a murdered woman.

Harry had been dropped and lay crying on the floor. The cloaked figure moved forward and pointed a wand at the child.

"_Farewell, Harry Potter._"

**_Sleep well my child, and when day arrives once more and shines upon you, life will truly begin again for you. _**

_**Never loose hope, never give up. Look for light in the darkest of times and you will be aided.**_

  

Harry awoke with a jolt. His sheets were lying askew on the floor and no light shined in his room. He turned his head to his clock and sighed. One hour for his birthday. He would soon be seventeen.

Harry threw himself back down, his head landing on his pillows.

"The same dream again…" Harry sighed in frustration.

The dream was quite awkward. It consisted of feathers falling slowly from the heavens and landing on the ground where Harry lay with his eyes closed. The feathers fell into place as they formed what seemed like wings on either side of him. Harry was in no exact location. All he could recall was pitch darkness. Silence dominated his dream except for the same words that whispered to him each time at the end of the dream.

'Take flight young one.'

  

Sleep was slowly coming back to Harry when the glass from his window gave off a shattering sound and cracked. Harry jumped out of bed and reached for his wand. He was already aiming towards the window. He didn't have his glasses on and wasn't sure if he was even aiming at the window or aiming at his bed. Harry slowly lowered his wand and crept towards his window. The glass, which was quite thick, had cracks running all across its surface. Harry looked outside to find nothing but a quiet street and a calm night.

"What-the-hell…" Harry whispered to himself. Footsteps could be heard coming from outside in the hall. Harry turned and stared at the door. Latches and locks and, yes, even chains, could be heard being removed and thrown to the ground. A pudgy, red faced man stepped with rage into the room. His beady eyes looked around with a skeptical gaze. His eyes fell upon Harry who stood in the center of his room with his wand at hand and the damaged window behind him.

"_You_…" came Uncle Vernon's voice with a chill.

Harry and his so called 'family' stood in the kitchen. Harry sat at the table with a glare in his eyes as Uncle Vernon scolded him. Dudley sat across from Harry stuffing his face once more with food. Aunt Petunia watched as Uncle Vernon went on another rampage. Her lips pursed and her eyes narrowed at Harry.

"Were you using magic, boy?" sounded Uncle Vernon's voice in Harry's ears. Harry slowly looked up at Vernon.

"No." was his simple answer.

"Then can you explain to me how in bloody hell that window in your room just seemed to shatter?"

"Gee, I don't know, _Vernon_," replied Harry with poison dripping from his words. "Maybe some vandalizing children didn't like this so called 'home' and felt like throwing a rock."

"Don't you dare talk to me like that, boy! You hear?" Harry returned his gaze back up to Vernon. Behind him lay a clock. The second time hand slowly ticked away as it neared the twelve. "I said do you hear!"

The second time hand on the clock landed on the twelve. Harry chuckled and looked up at his family with a glare of pure hatred.

"Oh, I heard. I just wasn't paying attention."

Uncle Vernon roared and neared Harry. Harry stepped out of his seat and turned his attention towards Vernon. He raised his wand and aimed it at his forehead.

"Do you expect me to be scared? You are not allowed to do magic out of school." Vernon almost gagged at mentioning the word 'magic'.

"On the contraire," spoke Harry with a hiss. "I am no longer bonded by that rule. It's a minute pass my birthday. I'm seventeen. I'm no longer an underage wizard." Harry smirked.

"Now, I suggest you back off, or Dudley might be growing more that just a tail this time."

Dudley's eyes widened as he ran off behind Petunia. Vernon backed away slowly and stood beside Petunia. Harry flicked his wand in a threatening manner. The Dursley's jumped and stumbled back. Harry smiled and made his way out of the kitchen and up to his room. He spent an hour or so packing and making sure all his belongings were safely tucked away into his trunk. He took Hedwig's cage and carried it in his hand as he strode down the hall and down the stairs.

The Dursley's were in the living room watching him descend from the steps. Uncle Vernon stepped forward with a scold on his face.

"You go right up stairs and put everything back. You are living under _my_ roof, so you will go by _my_ or-" Uncle Vernon's voice had become inaudible as Harry placed a temporary silencing spell on him. Petunia yelped and ran towards her husband. Uncle Vernon's face turned the reddest it had ever been as he tried to yell. Harry opened the front door and watched the commotion. He gave a joyous sigh. The Dursley's quieted as they watched Harry at the doorway.

"Thank you for your very low, inadequate, cheap hospitality but I think my stay here is at its end. Oh and Dursley's," Harry referred to all of them. "Go to hell where you belong."

Harry stepped out and shut the door with such force that the picture frames hanging from the walls fell to the floor with a shatter.

Harry walked down the dark street. It was going to be sometime before the sun will rise. Harry came to a stop. He was in the same spot he had encountered the black dog that was Sirius for the first time. A tear ran down Harry's cheek as he remembered his dead God Father. Harry sat down at the edge of the sidewalk to await the Knight Bus.

Time ticked away as Harry constantly checked his watch. He was about to curse the damn bus when a sudden automobile flashed before his eyes.

A conductor dressed in a purple uniform leaped out of the bus and began to speak loudly to the night.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. Just stick out your wand hand, step on board, and we can take you anywhere you want to go. My name is Stan Shunpike," He pointed at his name badge. "And I will be your conductor for this eve-"

Harry had gotten to his feet and stared at Stan with a raised eyebrow. "Stan it's me, you can stop the pathetic intro. Merlin, do you repeat word for word every stop?" Harry stated with a smile on his face.

Stan, the conductor stared at Harry before laughing. "Well, look who it is, Ern! It 'Arry Potter! Back for another ride, eh 'Arry?"

Harry chuckled and boarded his belongings on to the bus.

"Where to tonigh' 'Arry?" questioned Stan. "Ey', 'ow come you ain't with your family, eh 'Arry?"

Harry scoffed. "Family? Their no family of mine! I walked out on them. Bloody hell their mad! You know they chained me in my room?" Harry sighed. "I'd appreciate it if you could take me to the Burrow, please." Harry took a seat on one of the beds that was just rolling around on the bus.

"No problem, 'Arry. You 'eard, Ern? The Burrow, he says." Stan turned his attention back to Harry. "So 'ow's summer been?"

Harry spent the next hour or so explaining to Stan how his summer was. Harry wasn't one to really brag about his problems but tonight he felt like talking horribly about the Dursley's.

"And then that child of theirs! I swear on Merlin's grave! He has the appetite of a whale! One day I might come back and set him free into the ocean so he can swim along his kind…" Harry said a laugh almost escaping his throat. Stan burst into laughter at all of Harry's story. Twenty minutes later the bus came to a stop. Harry stared out the window and sure enough there it was. The Burrow in all its glory and wonder as the sun was just about to rise.

Harry jumped off the Knight Bus with his belongings.

"Thanks a lot, Stan," Harry said saying his goodbye's. "Drive safely, Ern. Try not to nearly hit a poor old lady this time," Harry said with jest as he remembered his first ride in the bus.

"No problem, 'Arry! Catch you around." With that said the bus zoomed off. Harry turned and walked past the gate and to the Weasley's home. He was tempted to knock but was afraid he would wake up the whole house. Instead he quietly tried the door knob and to his surprise it opened slowly. Harry slipped in through the door with as much care as possible.

"That's not very safe, now is it?" Harry thought to himself about the unlocked door.

Not knowing what to do, Harry set Hedwig loose and let her fly outside in the fields to hunt and what not. He set his trunk in a corner of the kitchen and turned some lights on.

"I might as well make breakfast for them," said Harry with a smile. With all the cooking labor Harry had to withstand at the Dursley's, he could cook quite a meal.

And so morning crept slowly upon the Burrow as Harry cooked. As soon as he was finishing the last plate of eggs, ham and pancakes foot steps could be heard coming down from the stairs.

Mrs. Weasely came into the kitchen and stopped abruptly as she spotted the food on the kitchen table. Her eyes tuned to Harry and a smile spread wide across her face.

"OH! Harry, darling!" Mrs. Weasely hurried to Harry and engulfed him in hugs and kisses. "Oh, my boy, what are you doing here? How did you arrive?"

"I took the Knight Bus," Harry smiled. He felt nice and warm at being around Mrs. Weasley's presence.

"Oh dear, you took a ride in that mad bus?" Mrs. Weasley asked worriedly. "Well, as long as you're here safe, that is all that matters." Harry smiled and was tempted to ask her a question he had wanted to ask her all summer.

"Umm-" Harry stuttered. Mrs. Weasley looked at Harry with a curious expression. Harry chuckled. "Mrs. Weasley I was wondering if it would be ok if I could stay with you guys coming next summer?"

Mrs. Weasley smiled broadly. "I thought you would never ask, Harry. I never dared ask because I always thought you would want to spend the summers with your Aunt and Uncle."

Harry almost choked on, well, on nothing. How could she think that?

"No, no, you should have asked, I would have been more that happy to have come."

"Well, past is past. Now let's see what you have done here for us."

Harry smiled. "My treat."

Mrs. Weasley examined the foods on the table. She nodded approving. "Hmm, well it seems we will have quite a feast this morning. Let's get the silver ware ready, shall we?" Harry nodded with a smile.

"God it feels good to feel at home…" Harry said under his breath.

"What was that, dear?"

"Oh, nothing. Just talking to myself."

Harry and Mrs. Weasley had prepared everything well and quick with a couple of easy charms, and some new learned ones from both Harry and Mrs. Weasley. The sun was up and high and Hedwig had returned when the rest of the Weasely family came bursting down the stairs.

Harry heard the familiar voices of the twins. "Mmhmm, something smells delicious!" Came Fred's voice from the stairs. The twins stepped into the kitchen and smiled broadly as their eyes fell upon Harry.

"Harry!" greeted George.

"How are you, Harry?" asked Fred

"How did you get here?" asked George.

"Stole an enchanted car?" questioned Fred.

"Rode on broom?" George raised an eyebrow.

"High-jacked a dragon by any chance?" teased Fred.

"Apparated?" questioned George with another question.

Harry chuckled.

"Now boys! He just got here, don't drive him away with your lunacy." Mrs. Weasley scolded them but yet smiled.

Harry smiled and replied. "No, no, no, and…definitely no to the dragon one…" Harry said.

Ron came into the kitchen and smiled even broader than the twins and Mrs. Weasley.

"Hey, Mate!" Ron gave Harry a friendly hug. "When did you get here? Did mum bring you?"

Harry shook his head. "Nope, more like 'ran away'" Harry replied with a smirk. Ron raised an eyebrow.

"I'll explain more later," Harry whispered as he finished drying the last of the pans. "So how's Hermione? Is she here?"

Ron shook his head. "Nah, she's arriving today though. She'll be happy to see you."

Harry and Ron came to the table and sat themselves down along with the twins. Somehow there was always an extra chair for Harry, even when he was not expected to come. Ginny walked slowly into the kitchen.

"Oh, hello Harry, I didn't know you were going to come." Ginny placed a kiss on Harry's cheek as a greeting. She took a seat across from Fred and George. Last but not least Mr. Weasley came into the room barely missing the top of the door arc.

"Ah, Harry. Nice to see you. That's what all the commotion was. Nice to see you again."

"Good, morning Mr. Weasley." Harry greeted.

Everyone feasted on the food Harry prepared. All knowing that he made it were a bit cautious of eating it but were really surprised of how good it was. Even Mrs. Weasley loved it. At the end of breakfast all the children headed out of the house into the yard.

"How about some amateur Quidditch, Harry?" offered Fred.

"Yeah, let's see what this rusty seeker still has," George joked referring to Harry. Harry chuckled and joined Ron to get the brooms.

"So you ran away?" Ron questioned as they gathered the brooms and the old over used Quidditch balls.

"Well, technically yes. But I had some fun while at it. It's nothing great but I placed a silencing charm on my Uncle Vernon. And I threatened to give Dudley more than just a pigs tail." Harry smirked. Ron laughed as they made their way back to the field.

"Hermione is most likely going to scold you," Ron stated. Harry rolled his eyes.

"More scolding? I think I had enough for one morning."

Harry mounted his broom with a small laugh leaving his mouth. The snitch was let loose and the amateur Quidditch game was played through. Surprisingly the snitch the Weasley's had was quicker than the one from Hogwarts. The game took up the whole first half of the afternoon. Hermione had arrived soon after. She was surprised to see Harry and launched herself on him, hugging him tightly.

"Harry! I missed you so much. I missed you all." She blurted launching herself onto Ron next. Ron turned red and looked down at his shoes. Harry blurted out with laughter. He knew Ron always had a thing for Hermione a hug from her was enough to cause him to bounce off from one wall to another.

The rest of the day was easy going as they all sat in front of the fireplace and drank some tea. Hermione shared her story on how her summer had been, she went into every every detail of it which spent most of the night, she turned her attention towards Harry and smiled.

"So, Harry, how was your summer?" Harry exchanged looks with Ron and sighed.

"Follow us."

The three had made themselves up to where Ron and Harry would sleep. Hermione sat down on Ron's bed as Ron sat next to her. Hermione's attention was too focused on Harry to have noticed Ron silent "yes's" as he pointed out the small space between her and Ron to Harry. Harry held in his laughter as he stared at Hermione, ignoring the buffoon in the background.

"Well, to just lay out flat. I ran away from the Dursley's now I'm free. I took the Knight Bus here and then arrived here and made breakfast for the Weasley's. And for the rest of my summer, should I really give a description? Unless you find the fact of me staring out the window or at my bedroom door for five hours straight interesting then I won't mind explaining oh how wonderful the view of my door is," Harry took in a deep intake of air.

Hermione stared with humor.

"Interesting. Well, I can't really scold you, now can I?"

Ron's cheering ended as he slowly made his way towards Harry's side.

"Huh?" were his exact words.

"He's an adult, Ron. According to the wizarding community Harry is no longer pulled down by the under-age wizarding law."

Harry nodded. "Totally." Not wanting to enter into argument he agreed. Ron shrugged and made his way back to his bed.

It was deep into the night already and tomorrow their Hogwarts letters would most likely arrive. Mrs. Weasley had mentioned that if they did they were to go to Diagon Alley that same day. So sleep was required.

"Well, goodnight boys. See you in the morning," Hermione placed a kiss on Harry and Ron's cheeks. Her lips accidentally placed a kiss at the corner of Ron's lips without her notice. Ron turned red and his eyes slowly turned to Harry.

"Good night, Hermione," said Harry as Hermione closed the door behind her.

Harry began to strip to a shirt and boxers as Ron did the same.

They were about to turn the lights off when Ron's voice came from his bed.

"Did you see where her li-"

Harry cut him off. "Get over it!" He said jokingly. "It was an accident."

Ron scoffed. "Accident my ass…" He mumbled.

That night sleep crept rapidly on Harry as a dream began to form in his mind.

  

Harry ran across what seemed like glass. The moon was reflected on its surface as he looked down. Something was hunting him down. His heart beat rapidly. He could hear it in his head. A sound of fluttering feathers came from behind him. Harry turned to find nothing but darkness and a vast floor of glass. What ever was following him blended well with the starless night.

All sound stopped and Harry came to a stop. He turned slowly to find nothing.

"What the hell?" were his words as they echoed all around him.

Harry suddenly yelled out in pain as something dug into his back and seemed to burn itself on his flesh. Harry yelled in anguish as he fell to his knees. Tears streamed down his cheeks. Harry looked down at his reflection to see a pair of fiery wings burn into his flesh. Harry's eyes shot open at the sight.

"Stop!" Harry yelled as he pleaded for the pain to leave. The flames burned out as he seemed to nearly faint. He slowly lost consciousness as he his eyes closed. The glass surface seemed to collapse as he fell into water and slowly drifted down into the depths of the water. Coldness stung his back as water brushed against his scorched skin.

As Harry hit the bottom of the water depths his eyes shot open. His iris had grown wide taking up most of his eye. More green was seen than white. His pupils seemed to have disappeared as the rim of his iris began to glow an eerie green. He tried to breathe in air only to find water flood into his lungs. His heart thumped louder and louder. All that could be heard was his unheard yells as he saw the surface of the water only drift even further as soon darkness took over his vision.

  

Harry awoke with a jolt again.

"Crap…" Harry breathed as he rubbed his neck. "It seemed so real."

Harry turned his head to find that Ron had already left downstairs for breakfast. Harry slipped his legs from under the covers and was about to get up when a horrible stinging pain ran up his whole back and up his neck causing the hairs on his neck to stick up. He fell to his knees and yelled out in pain as his knees collided hard with the floor. Thankfully no one downstairs had heard him.

Harry slowly and carefully got to his feet and inched his way slowly to the mirror in the bathroom. His eyes opened wide as he saw that most of his shirt was burned and crisp. No burn marks were on his skin though. Harry slowly turned to see his back. Somehow he knew he was expecting to see something. He slowly turned his head back to stare into the mirror and gasped. Tattooed onto his back was what seemed like a pair of skeletal wings. They took up most of his back and the bottom tips inched themselves into his front inner thighs. Around the tattooed marks there was a faint outline of the burned flesh. Harry turned away and stared at the floor.

"What the hell happened? Was that dream real?"

He turned around towards the mirror only to stare at another shock. Before him was not _him_. Before him was the reflection of a boy with gigantic white feathered wings slowly folding out. His eyes were completely changed as the iris seemed to take up most of his eye, the pupils were gone and the rim of his eyes were glowing green. His hair was blowing upwards in an unfelt breeze.

"What the fuck…" Harry managed to muster. The figure in the mirror looked straight at Harry. "What is that?"

The figure lifted its head slightly to stare directly into Harry's eyes. It's voice came in an echo and it sounded hollow and multi-vocaled.

"Your _inheretynce."_

**Authors Note: Ok, well for one chapter it is pretty long. . But I'm not planning on posting anymore chapters until i can get enough reviews to know wether to continue or not. But don't worry for those who enjoyed Chpt. 1, I have written a bit for Chpt. 2. "Kept in the Dark". D. So yeah, well hope you enjoyed it. Review please. ).**

**PS: There are probably many errors i did not notice when going over it. So sorry for the errors. If I can get a beta you will definetly see better writing. Heh.**


	2. Kept in the Dark

Winged as Destined

"Kept In the Dark"

Author: Moonlit Iris

**Disclaimer: The characters and places in this Fanfic are not my creations. They belong to JK Rowling. A very creative, wonderful author. I repeat, none of the characters nor places or anything similiar to what has been read in the actual HP series belongs to me, thank you.**

**AU: This story is writen in form of Alternative Universe. Not many things are changed but there are enough things changed to make this into an AU. ). If you do not enjoy AU please don't read any further. Thank You. And to those who will be reading: ENJOY!**

Harry quietly and slowly slipped on his old worn out nike's when Hermione slipped into the room.

"Are you alright, Harry? You're taking quite some time to head downstairs."

Harry looked up at Hermione and tried to fake a smile. "I'm fine, just a bit drowsy is all." He lied.

Hermione raised an eyebrow at Harry's pale complexion. "Are you sure? You look a bit pale if you ask me."

"Well I didn't ask you, now did I?" Harry snapped at her. Hermione recoiled at the sudden retort.

"Sorry for being concerned!" Hermione scowled and stepped out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

"Hermione, I'm sorr-" Too late.

Hermione stormed down the stairs with a glare in her eyes. Ron was coming up the stairs when his face met hers.

"Oh, I was just heading up there to see what's taking him so long. The letters from Hogwarts have arrived…and…" Ron trailed off as he noticed that Hermione strode by him without a glance.

"Umm, ok…" Ron mumbled. He climbed the stairs and met the door to Harry's and his room.

"Hey, mate what's wrong with Hermione? What did you do to her this time?" Ron teased. Harry was standing at his trunk ruffling through his belongings.

"How am I supposed to know? She's a natural born bitch, too concerned about other people. Why don't you go ask her yourself?" Harry said as he snapped his trunk shut. "Where in bloody hell did I place my wand?" Harry muttered in frustration. Harry's eyes landed on his night table where his wand lay. "There it is."

Ron watched with uncertainty. Should he retort for insulting Hermione or should he side with his best mate.

"Umm," Ron managed to say. "The Hogwarts letter hav-"

Harry swept past Ron and snatched the envelope he held in his hand. "Thank you, lets go."

Harry stepped out of the room leaving Ron with an anger building up inside.

"Mind explaining to me why you're in such a fit, eh?" Ron said as he strode down the stairs with Harry.

Harry shrugged. "Hormones?"

Harry wasn't trying to be a bitch he was just being a bitch.

"Hormones? _Hormones?_" Ron repeated.

"H,o,r,m,o,n,e,s," Harry spelled it out. "Easier to comprehend now?"

The two had reached the bottom of the stairs and entered the kitchen. Harry avoided Hermione's glares as he made his way to a seat. Ron sat next to him and stared with a glare as well.

"Good morning, Harry. How did you sleep?" asked Mrs. Weasley. Harry nodded not giving an exact response. Ron and Hermione switched looks and nodded in agreement.

_Another dream,_ were their thoughts.

Breakfast was served before Harry had come downstairs. So no breakfast for him.

The Weasley's, Harry and Hermione spent most of the day in Diagon Alley. While Hermione avoided Harry as best as possible Ron was trying hard not yell at Harry for his inconsiderate behavior.

"Ron, will you just shut up?" Harry glared as Ron stopped his rambling about something or another. Ron stopped in his tracks and turned his head slightly to stare into Harry's.

"You are telling _me_ to shut up?" Ron blurted. All of the costumers in Flourish and Blotts quieted before returning to their shopping. "How dare you Harry Potter! I should be the one telling you to shut up, and shove the attitude you seemed to wake up with this morning up your arse! But no, Harry. I haven't done so. Why? Well because you're my friend." Ron ended with a hiss. "But you are really crossing the line by trying to shut me up."

Ron turned and walked out of the store and stormed down the street. Hermione passed by Harry and glared. "Did you drive him off too?"

Harry turned a flush of red and ran after his friend. He came to a stop when he found Hermione and Ron standing in front of Olivanders.

"Ron?" Harry approached carefully. Ron looked up and shot a cold stare at Harry.

"Piss off, Harry!" he hissed.

"Ron, mate, I'm sorry. It is just," Harry was unsure if he should tell them about his dream and then what he saw in the mirror. "I can't tell you what is happening. It's too much for either of you to handle. I'm really sorry about being an arse all day to the both of you," Harry said. _But who wouldn't after waking up with such a dream as mine?_ Harry thought. Harry smiled.

Hermione stepped forward. "Harry. You weren't an arse. You were an inconsiderate little bitch with no regard towards our feelings!" Hermione spat with a reddened face. Harry looked away and sighed.

"I'm sorry…"

"You're keeping us in the dark here, mate," came Ron's voice from behind Hermione. Harry looked up.

"I can't tell you."

"It can't be worse than anything that has to do with Voldemort," Hermione stated, the she gasped. "Is it about Voldemort?"

Harry shook his head. "No. Not about Voldemort."

"Then what is it?" asked Ron as he stood and headed towards Harry. "What kind of dream did you have this time?"

Harry's eyes shot up to stare into Ron's. "I-it wasn't a d-dream…" Harry stuttered. Ron raised an eyebrow.

"Why can't we know?" Hermione asked. Harry stepped back.

"Because you just can't, ok?" Harry snapped. _I'm afraid I'll lose you both if you see me as I saw myself in that mirror. I can't lose you two. _These words were never said. Harry looked up at his friends.

"We've never kept secrets from each other, mate…" Ron whispered towards Harry. "Why start now?"

Harry looked away and stared at the window to Olivanders. His reflection was barely seen. But that was good. His reflection was the same as this morning. Wings could be seen and a pair of eerie eyes stared back at him. Harry closed his eyes and stepped back from his friends. _Because, some secrets are best kept in the dark…_

**Authors Note: It was very short, I know. And I know in the first chapter I said I wouldn't post new chapters unless I got enough reviews. But then I started to think, 'well, maybe you should add more chapters that way when people read it they can have more to read to actually see if their attracted to the story or not." So here we are. Heh. Well anyway. Next chapter will be as soon as possible. Oh and Concubine99 thank you for your review. ).**


End file.
